


Edible Body Paint

by MadameNoire



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Paint, Boys In Love, Edible Body Paint, Edible Body Paint Used as Lube, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Jason's Insecurities, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameNoire/pseuds/MadameNoire
Summary: Jason and Kyle play a little (a lot) with edible body paint.
Relationships: Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Edible Body Paint

**Author's Note:**

> So this one was supposed to be my first entry to a self-made list of prompts for the Kinktober, but life and mental health came in the way, so most of what's been written for that month will be posted... some day... in the future.
> 
> Also this is my first time writing consensual sex, and the fact that it's for this ships gives me a warm and sweet feeling.

Jason can’t help the shiver that goes down his spine as he takes on the reflection the full-length mirror in front of him shows. Even alone and hidden inside the small back room of his boyfriend’s workshop, he can’t help but feel more than a little self-conscious at the sight of his naked body, but that part of him, as big as it can get sometimes, takes a second seat at the back of his mind when his eyes roam across his skin, all his scars and marks covered by edible paint of a beautiful, warm palette.

It’s not a specific design, a realistic and complicated pattern like the ones he’s seen artists posting pictures about on Instagram, but that doesn’t make it any less beautiful.

With his eyes he traces the irregular lines, the blurred ends where a color meets the next, the shapeless figures that seem to have been erased by a hand tracing down his sides. It seems messy, and senseless, and the way the reds and oranges collide over some parts makes it seem gruesome even, but Jason can’t help the content sigh that’s born in his chest and gets out of his slightly parted lips. Because he knows what this is. He’s the one who asked Kyle to do it, this morning.

“Do you know how beautiful you look like right now, Jay?” a quiet voice murmurs into his ear as strong, naked arms circle his yellow waist from behind, “How delicious?”

Jason’s entire body trembles at the words, at the warm breath that caresses his nape when they’re muttered, and the fingers ghosting over his navel and just a little bit lower.

“I could eat you, Jaybird.”

Jason is sure his skin is hot red under the purple paint that covers his face and neck. He locks eyes with Kyle’s on the mirror, and with a darning lick on his chapped licks, he lifts a painted eyebrow, and asks with a voice that comes out softer than intended: “Then, what are you waiting for?”

The answer is almost instant. Kyle tightens his grip on his belly and pushes his hips forward, until they’re tightly pressed against Jason’s ass. Jason doesn’t have time to gasp at the realization that Kyle’s cock is naked, because the lips that close and suck on the side of his neck erase every thought off his mind. All except for a name.

“Kyle.”

It’s a newly discovered fact about Jason, one that they only came to find out about when their relationship got upgraded from hand-holding sweethearts to rabbits-in-heat lovers, that Jason’s neck is one of his most sensitive parts of his body for Kyle to play with.

Jason doesn’t know if it’s the breathless way in which the word has come out, or the way his own hips yerk backwards, thighs slightly parted capturing Kyle’s cock between the, what makes his boyfriend’s grip on his hips become so strong he’s sure he’s going to have those fingerprints adorning his skin once the paint has bing washed off.

“You look so beautiful, Jay” Kyle growls against his ear, pressing his body flushed against Jason’s trembling back, “You’re beautiful everyday, sweetheart, but right now? All I want to do is lick all of this paint off your body. All of it, Jaybird.”

Jason suddenly becomes overly aware of the paint covering literally every part of his body. Every part. There’s not an inch that isn’t covered in paint, that hasn’t been touched by Kyle’s fingers, sticky with the semi-liquid substance.

‘But there is’, Jason thinks, because there is this one part that Kyle had refused to touch, saying that if he did, he wouldn’t be able to finish the rest. This one tiny, pink part that is now hot and sensitive with want and need.

“Will you let me eat you, Baby?”

Jason’s face is definitely brighter that the bat-signal under the paint. But his want keeps him from squealing and telling Kyle to stop being so dumb.

“But you haven’t finished your painting, Rayner.” he murmures as he reaches for the bottle of white paint placed on the table by his left, “You can’t enjoy an artwork before finishing it.”

Before he can get a proper hold of the bottle, he’s turned around and pressed against the table, caged against it by two strong arms at both sides, and his body pressed against his as Kyle stands between his legs.

Jason feels the room go hot as a warm and moist tongue presses against a yellow painted nipple, rolling it, teasing the tip into hardness. Jason’s hand comes to Kyle’s head, staining with blue the black hair. The other hand comes to his boyfriend’s naked shoulder and can’t help but dig the hard flesh with his nails as soft lips start to suck.

Jason’s so lost to the sensations having his boyfriend paying him attention after going weeks separated by his jobs that his body gives a jolt when he feels the coolness of a finger covered in what feels like paint sliding between his asscheeks and coming to press against his entrance.

“Calm down, Jaybird,” Kyle says with a breathless laugh as he detaches his mouth from Jason’s nipple and smiles up at him, “We’ve not even reached the funniest part.”

‘Funniest part’, Jason thinks, as if he doesn’t know that what awaits for him is nothing but torture. That is, if Kyle manages to gather enough patience not to flip Jason around and thrust his cock inside him.

But Kyle’s right in one thing: it’s not the best part. That part comes when a wet tongue gives a long lick along the length of Jason's dick, from the base to the tip, which he encircles his lips around, sucks just slightly and then releases it with a ‘pop’, as if savouring an popsicle.

“You taste so good, Jaybird,” Kyle pants, looking up at Jason with clouded eyes filled with a hunger Jason has become very familiar with. Jason realizes he’s trembling under that gaze; or maybe it’s because the finger that was just teasing over his rim is now pushing through the ring of muscles. Or maybe it’s just the white paint that mixes with Kyle’s saliva and no doubt also Jason’s pre-cum, all shimmering on a pretty enticing mess around Kyle’s lips and chin.

Maybe it’s just all of those things put together on a similar mess in Jason’s mind. And maybe that’s why he doesn’t notice the moment Kyle introduces a second finger, just as he takes Jason’s dick in his mouth.

Jason doesn’t know what kind of noises he’s making while he’s being both blown and opened up with such dexterity, he doesn’t care, because the only person listening to them is Kyle, but he knows they get particularly high when Kyle starts to suck at his head and teasing his rim with a third finger at the same time.

“Hush, sweetheart,” Kyle says as he lets go, leaving a wet kiss on Jason’s hip, but Jason knows him enough, has been doing things like this with him enough, to know that Kyle Rayner just has a thing for hearing the variety of noises Jason makes in bed. Or against the table in the private room of Kyle’s workshop.

“Shuh- shut up, Rayner.”

And Kyle stops talking, standing up and leaning against Jason, rubbing his hard cock against Jason’s, sucking at Jason’s neck, giving a particularly hard suck as the third finger finally settles inside Jason’s entrance.

“You’re so tight, Jaybird,” Kyle says as he starts to drag his mouth down Jason’s hot chest, giving open-mouthed kisses along the way, “How do you keep your hole so tight after having been fucked for so long?”

‘It hasn’t been that long’ Jason wants to say, because sometimes he still gets the feeling that he’s just an inexperienced virgin whenever he’s in bed with Kyle and his boyfriend does something deliciously adventurous, like the dom/sub play they practiced a few weeks ago ─it has been for Kyle’s birthday, and they had done so many things Jason can’t even think of a single one right now─.

Sometimes Jason hates how little play he had before Kyle, at least compared to the Lantern, but then, he remembers the shine in Kyle’s eyes when he told him he’d get to be Jason’s first almost-everything ─almost, because he remembers that one time he got to make out with a boy in the showers of the school, back when he was too afraid to even think of the possibility of liking boys instead of girls─. So most of the time Jason’s only glad his first time wasn’t half as bad as the way girls and some boys used to say it’d be back in school.

The sensation of Kyle’s tongue playing with his balls brings Jason out of his thoughts. Jason’s now holding onto the table behind him with both hands, because it doesn’t matter that he trusts Kyle not to let him fall if his knees give up, he still feels like he’s going to fall into a black abyss at any point.

“Ah-ah, none of that, Jaybird,” Kyle chastises him as he comes to stand against Jason’s body once again, but keeping his hips away to avoid touching Jason’s dick, “You can’t cum until I’m buried deep inside you.”

Jason moans as Kyle’s tongue gives a long lick along his neck, and before he can tell his boyfriend to hurry, Kyle takes a firm hold on his hips and turns him rather forcefully around, which Jason knows Kyle only does for his sake. His boyfriend doesn’t particularly enjoy manhandling him, but Jason has a thing for Kyle using him, so sometimes Kyle makes these little shows of force that make Jason’s legs even weaker.

“Love you, Jaybird,” Kyle murmures against his neck, before sliding his cock inside.

And Kyle’s not wrong about the tight part. Jason feels so full he thinks he won’t be able to sit for the rest of the week, the same sensation he got the first time they did it. And the second. And every single time after that, except for those second or third rounds on the few marathons they’ve had in the few vacations they’d spent together.

His hole feels burning around Kyle’s cock, and Jason licks his own lips with how delicious it feels, his entrance so sore already but clenching around the intruder as if encouraging it to get even deeper. Behind him, Kyle lets out a low groan as his hands start to move, one to Jason’s pec and doesn’t waste a second to squeeze and use his thumb to play with the hard nipple; the other, going straight to Jason’s wet dick.

Jason’s eyes wander around the room, until they find the mirror he was looking at himself in when Kyle arrived.The vision that it reflects now is something that could only exist in Jason’s dreams. Kyle’s expression is almost feral as he seems to be trying to regain control of himself, maybe not to cum right now at just being inside his boyfriend. Jason’s front is a mess of colors so blurred and mixed that most of it is a smash of greys. There are some parts though, where the paints have been licked off by Kyle’s tongue, like his dick, previously painted in white is now flushed and very, very hard.

“Ky- Kyle please.”

“Fuck, Jay.”

Kyle’s eyes snap open and look straight into Jason’s through their reflections, just as he slides almost completely out of Jason, and then pushes back in, slow and hard and Jason feels the air being knocked out of him, has to slap Kyle’s hand away from his cock because it feels too good to be done just yet.

Kyle keeps the pace like that, slow and hard for a few goes, but it all starts to get too much to Jason and too little at the same time, so he does something he only does with the man pounding inside him, because he’s the only one worthy of it in Jason’s eyes.

“Faster, Ky, please,” he begs, looking pleadingly into the green eyes that return his gaze through the mirror. “I- I can’t, Kyle please.”

The last syllable comes out as a scream as Kyle’s pace picks up speed and his hand comes back to wrap around his dick. In the back of his mind he thanks whoever decided to gift him with such an attentive boyfriend, someone who didn’t need Jason to use words to understand what he needed or when he needed it or how. Kyle is perfect like that.

It doesn’t take long for Jason to spill all over Kyle’s paints and brushes, and the sight of his cum getting mixed with the colorful palette gives Jason’s orgasm a new edge, makes him clench harder around Kyle’s cock, and it doesn’t take too long for Kyle to cum inside him.

They both remain in silence, holding onto one another as they recover from the edge, and once Jason’s breathing is back to normal, he ventures a look at Kyle’s face on the mirror, only to find his boyfriend’s eyes looking straight into the mess on the table.

‘Fuck’ Jason thinks, starts to say but doesn’t, can’t, because Kyle reaches towards the table under Jason’s arm, passes his fingers through the mix of cum and edible paints, and gathers wome of it in his fingers. Then lifts his hand to his mouth, and sucks at his fingers with his eyes closed. The sight steals Jason’s breath away, and his over sensitive dick gives a jolt as he hears Kyle’s ‘mmm’.

It doesn’t really surprise Jason when he feels Kyle’s cock start to get hard inside him, and snorts when Kyle asks for a second round.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not edited, btw, and probably never will be, so sorry for the sore eye.
> 
> Also, here's [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/lowin)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
